Tu devrais lui dire !
by themaoko
Summary: Difficile de faire un résumé sur cette OS sans vous dévoilée l'histoire Donc tous ce que je peux vous dire, c'est du Faberry! C'est mon premier OS pour Glee, alors laisser un chance, please :3


**Bonjours, me voici avec un OS, Il ma trotter dans la tête toute la journée alors que je devais écrire la suite de l'histoire sur Naomily, donc désolé si vous attendiez la suite le l'autre fic, elle arrivera très vite! ^^**

**Ceci est mon premier OS et qui plus est sur de Faberry!**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :3**

* * *

**Tu Devrais Lui Dire !**

Je cours, je cours sans relâche, une douleur survint dans mon côté droit, mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, je continue ma course en éspérant qu'elle sera toujours là...

J'apperçois enfin notre lieu de rendez-vous, je ralentis la cadence et prends de grandes inspiration pour me redonner une contenance.

Je m'approche du pond et apperçois sa chevelure blonde. Elle regarde le coucher de soleil, cette vision est tous simplement magnifique, j'immortalise ce moment en la prenant en photo avec l'appareil qu'elle m'a prêté quelque jours plustôt. Je continue ensuite ma route vers elle et pause ma main droite sur la rambarde du ponds, je fais glisser ma main le long de la rambarde tous le long de ma route jusqu'a ce que mes doigts s'entrelace avec les siens, Je la vois sourir légèrement a mon contacte mais s'éloigne presque aussi vite que son sourir est apparue, elle se tourne doucement vers moi en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne bronche pas, je sais que je suis fautive, alors j'attends ma sentance qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

- Tu es en retard ! me dit-elle

Je baisse les yeux comme un enfant pris sur le fait, puis je murmure un médiocre désolée.

- Regarde moi Rachel !

Je déglutis difficilement puis relève les yeux jusqu'a ce que mon regard croise le sien, et je ne peux qu'être envouté par son regard ambré. Nous nous regardons en silence puis quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve dans ses bras, nous nous sérons l'une contre l'autre.

Je voudrais rester ainsi pour l'éternité si c'était possible, mais la réalité est que je ne peux pas. Je m'écarte d'elle a regret...

- Quinn...

- Oui ? me demande Quinn en m'interrogeant du regard.

- Tu veux vraiment l'épousé ?

- Pourquoi me poser encore cette question?

- Parceque je veux encore entendre la réponse, lui dis-je en retenant un sanglot qui menace de surgir a n'importe quelle moment.

Mon regard toujours plonger dans le sien, mes mains toujours posée sur ses hanches, les siennes toujours sur mes épaules. J'essaie de garder un visage neutre, je ne vex pas tous gâcher.

- Oui, Rach'.. Je vais l'épousé, me dit-elle d'une voix douce

Je sens mon coeur se briser comme à chaque fois que j'entends sa réponse. Je ne comprend pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, elle cours tout droit vers une prison dorée. Mais que puis-je faire ? c'est ça décision après tout, non?

Elle sonde mon regard. Que cherche-t-elle ?

- Que me caches-tu? me demande-t-elle comme si elle avait déjà la réponse.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieur, la regarde une dernière fois et plonge dans ses bras. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps, je les laisse donc s'échapper le long de mes joues. Elle me sert un peu plus fort contre elle, mes larmes redoubles, car je sais que bientôt je ne pourrais plus être dans ses bras si protecteur...

- Dis moi ce que tu me caches, Rachel...

- Ne l'épouse pas Quinn... S'il te plaît, lui dis-je en resserrant ma prise sur elle mais elle m'écarte d'elle, me prend le visage entre ses main pour me forcer a la regarder dans les yeux, une fois le contacte établit je vois son sourir en coin se former.

- Dis-moi pourquoi je dois pas l'épouser ?

Et là, je lui balance un flot de parole, en faisant les cents pas sous son regard, amusé de mon changement de comportement.

- Tu ne doit pas l'épouser, Quinn, parceque tu vas tous droit vers une prison dorée! Tu ne pourras plus vivre ta passion pour la photographie, tu seras coupée de tous parcequ'il va t'enfermer! crois-moi! Tu mérite tellement mieux que ce Goujat. Tu...

-Goujat? Rit-elle

Je me stop net devant son rire, a-t-elle écouté tous ce que je viens de lui dire? Je la regarde incrédule, elle me prend l'appareil photo et me prend en photo en riant... Je fait une mine faussement outré et commence a lui courrir après.

Nous courrons sur plusieur mêtres, Je suis a deux doigts de l'attrapper, je pousse donc mes forces jusqu'a leur limite alors qu'elle rit de plus belle.

Soudain, je trébuche et tombe sur elle. Nous explosons de rire, elle se retourne alors que je m'installe a califourchon sur elle, Quinn reprend son souffle toujours avec un immense sourir sur son visage, quand a moi j'installe un sourir malicieux sur mon visage et entreprends une bataille de chatouille. Elle gesticule pour essayer d'échapper a mon emprise.

- Rach'.. Ah Ah.. Rachel!.. Jt'en supplie .. Ah Ah.. Arrête!

Je stop tous mouvement et la regarde reprendre de nouveau son souffle avec difficulté, les yeux fermé et toujours un sourir sur son visage, a cette vision mon coeur rate un battement, et mes larmes refont surface, je me déteste pour être aussi lâche, je devrais au contraire être heureuse pour elle mais je n'y arrive pas... Mes larmes coulent le long de mes joue pour finir leurs course sur son visage angélique, je sens sa main me carresser la joue, je la lui attrape pour l'embrasser dans le creu de sa main.

- Quinn... Je... Je ne peux pas te laisser l'épousé

- Pourquoi ?

Je la regarde dans les yeux, me mord de nouveau la lèvre inférieur..

- Pourquoi, Rach'? me dit-elle d'une vois douce.

Tampis, c'est ma dernière chance, je tente le tous pour le tous.

- Parceque... Je...

- Parceque tu?

- Je... Je t'aime Quinn !

Elle me regarde avec une telle intensité que je me demande a quoi elle pense. Elle ne dit rien se contentant de me regarder. Je me redresse et lui tends la main pour l'aider a se relever.

- Alors, Quinn... Ne l'épouse pas! Il ne te mérite pas!

Elle reste encore une fois silencieuse, mais cette fois elle sonde mon regard, mais je ne flanches pas, je veux lui montrer toute la sincériter et la détermination que j'ai mis dans mes paroles. Puis la minute d'après ses lèvres se colle au mienne avec necessité, comme si elle attendait se moment depuis longtemps. Je réponds immédiatement a son baiser en faisant glisser ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieur pour lui quémander l'accés qu'elle accepte aussitôt. Nous nous battons pour la domination de l'autre et je lui laisse le plaisir de gagner cette bataille.

Ses main accrochées a mon visage, descende doucement le long du corps pour prendre place sous mon maillot, je laisse échapper un gémissement au cotacte de sa peau contre la mienne, je la sens sourir dans notre baiser enflammé mais nous devons y mettre fin pour reprendre notre souffle, elle colle son front contre le mien et me regarde.

Ses yeux si claire d'habitude sont assombris par le désir et entre deux souffle elle me murmure :

- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends se moment !

- Hey Berry! Putain Berry réveille toi!

Je sursotte, mon coeur bats la chamade, je suis en sueur, mon bas-ventre est enflammé, je suis désorienté. Puis mon regard croise celui de ma colocataire qui rit au éclats

- Alors Berry, On fait des rêve cochons ?

Je la regarde avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Je ne vois pas du tous de quoi tu parles!

- Ah oui? vraiment? alors comment c'était déjà? ah oui... Je t'aime Quinn! mmmh Oui Va...

Je lui jète un oreiller pour ne pas qu'elle continue, je sens mes joues en feu, je ne sais plus ou me mettre...

- Bon puisque tu es réveillé maintenant, je pourrais peut-être enfin dormir! Me dit santana en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais au dernier moment elle se retourne et me dit : "Tu devrais lui dire!"

Je la regarde complète abasourdis

- Et bien, qui aurait crue qu'un jours la grande Santana Lopez me donnerai un conseille, a moi la plus grande looseuse!

Elle me tire la langue puis nous nous regardons et nous explosons de rire...

Mais Santana a raison ...

**Je suis amoureuse de Quinn Fabray, mon bourreau et ma rival par le passé.**

**Je suis amoureuse de Quinn Fabray, ma meilleur amie par le présent **

**et j'espère ma petite amie par le future.**

* * *

Alors? ^^


End file.
